Automobiles provide a significant portion of transportation for commercial, government, and private entities. Autonomous vehicles and driving assistance systems are currently being developed and deployed to provide safety, reduce an amount of user input required, or even eliminate user involvement entirely. For example, some driving assistance systems, such as crash avoidance systems, may monitor driving, positions, and a velocity of the vehicle and other objects while a human is driving. When the system detects that a crash or impact is imminent the crash avoidance system may intervene and apply a brake, steer the vehicle, or perform other avoidance or safety maneuvers. As another example, autonomous vehicles may drive and navigate a vehicle with little or no user input. Collisions between vehicles often occur at intersections or during a turning maneuver of a vehicle or nearby vehicle.